


Going Home To Dearborn

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Army Of Darkness (Comics), Evil Dead Series (1981 1987 1993)
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/M, Inspired by Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Sheila have things to sort out, but he'll worry about that later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home To Dearborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> From another prompt given to me by Missy. It read: Ash/Sheila, "So put your head on my heart, lay down in the crook of my arm. Everything's okay, I've been found again." Takes place after 'A Dame, Deadites, and A Dimwit' from the _Tales of Army Of Darkness_ comic.

It's not everyday that girls from 1300 fall from the sky with uprooted Evil Trees in tow.

Of course, Ash didn't live a normal everyday life. Still, Sheila falling out of the sky after he had only just seen her less than five minutes before was a bit of a shock.

That shock quickly turned to impression (perhaps with a tiny side of arousal) when Sheila had cut up the tree with the chainsaw without even a second thought. She even seemed a bit giddy about it.

Still, Ash wasn't really sure what to do about her, but he couldn't just leave her in Egypt. Not after all they went through.

So off to Dearborn they went. Ash thought that Sheila might be freaked out by the plane, but she actually seemed rather excited and fascinated. Hell, she wouldn't stop gabbing and looking back and forth out the window for the first hour and a half.

After that, she started slowing down and eventually fell asleep on Ash's shoulder. Carefully, making sure not to wake her, Ash wrapped his arm around her. She shifted slightly, but continued to sleep against him.

For the first time in a while, Ash felt at peace. Sure, there was probably some craziness waiting at home for him and he had to get accustomed to living with Sheila, but for now? Everything was okay. He was alive and Sheila was here with him instead of hundreds of years away.

It wasn't much, but it still sounded pretty damn good to him.


End file.
